girlmworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Farkle and Maya
Farkle and Maya is the friends/romantic pairing of Farkle Minkus and Maya Hart. They are considered frenemies, as they always butt heads with each other, but Farkle has a crush on Maya, although she doesn't feel the same way. Their ship name is Faya. Moments Season 1 'Girl Meets World' *Farkle has a crush on Maya. *Farkle likens Maya to the night. *Farkle calls Maya (and Riley) his woman. *Farkle sits behind Maya. *Farkle asked if it was his and Maya's honeymoon. *Farkle said that he loves Maya. *Maya stands on Farkle's spot when she attempts to burn the homework. 'Girl Meets Boy' *Farkle and Maya were partners. *They bonded in this episode, and seemed to be better friends. *Farkle complimented Maya's artwork. *Farkle carried Maya's drawing in his back pocket instead of his phone. *Maya was pleased when Farkle seemed to treasure her drawing. *Farkle continuously tried to get Maya to look in his eyes. *Maya kept saying no, possibly hinting she was worried she would fall for him. Girl Meets Sneak Attack ''' *Farkle sticks his finger in Maya's face, presumably, her nose. *They both comfort a distraught Riley hiding in his locker. *Maya tells him that his hair has not changed in six years. Girl Meets Father *They share a very close tango at the "Tick-Tock" Dance *Farkle takes a flower from Maya's teeth into his own. Girl Meets the Truth *Maya cheers when Farkle disrupts the play. *Maya worries that Riley's evasion of the truth of his acting ability will "break our little Farkle." *Maya shows concern upon seeing Farkle lying on the crypt prop. Girl Meets Popular * Maya argues with Farkle over Riley's true identity * They physically knock each other over five times (Farkle 2, Maya 3) in Riley's room. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya admits that she feels that Farkle needs to be protected. * Riley makes Maya play along when Farkle pleads with them to pretend that they are the girls chasing him to his father, Minkus. She plays along and says that she hopes one day one of them will be lucky enough to be "the future Mrs. Farkle Minkus and have a lot of baby Minkii." * Maya's mother, Katy Hart recognizes "the Farkle," on sight. * The have dinner together at the Mathews', along with Stuart Minkus. * When Farkle walks in and looks at Maya she seems to be biting her lip, and when Riley asks where her mom is she is looking at Farkle mostly. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya admits she wants Farkle back. *Maya wants to hit the person who brings down Farkle's spirit. *When Maya and Riley saw Farkle on the rope, they bring the cushion in case of Farkle fall. *Maya was angry when she discovered someone told Farkle he doesn't deserve them as friends. *When Farkle said the person that told him that wasn't important, Maya said it was the most important thing in the world. *Maya said she'd find the person (who was mean to Farkle) herself. Girl Meets Friendship * After Farkle tell Riley that he doesn't want to be dictator anymore he sits next to Maya. Quotes Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both students at the same school. *They are both friends with Riley Matthews and, eventually, Lucas Friar. *They are the same age. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade history teacher. *They both have blue eyes. *They both have freckles. Differences *Farkle is male while Maya is female. *Maya has blonde hair; Farkle has brown hair. *Farkle is a high achiever while Maya is a flunking student. *Maya is a main character and Farkle is a recurring character. Trivia * Maya does consider Farkle cute, particularly when he's "menacing", making it possible that Maya may be hindering a crush on Farkle. * Maya says in Girl Meets Flaws, "I want my Farkle back" even though he isn't technically her's. Category:Pairings